underneath the stars
by chloereidishere
Summary: One Shot: Castle and Beckett lay underneath the stars and enjoy the sunset.


_**A/N: hey look who's posting after like MONTHS. I wrote this at work to distract myself from angrily lusting after attractive customers. Also hey tmc, this is for you because I haven't been around for ages. **_

In her eyes he could see the sun, the stars and the moon; the planets, the galaxies, the nebulas :the whole universe. She was everything he needed there under the dimming evening sky. The red glow of the sunset illuminated them, casting their shadows onto the damp grass adjacent to them. Their silhouettes were wrapped around each other as they did, making them seem as one. Their bodies were intertwined , fitting together perfectly. She sank into him and he embraced her. His lips touched her forehead ever so slightly.

He remembers this day so clearly.

The sun was fading into the ever darkening skyline and the moon was peering out from behind the purple hue of the evening. The dimming day brought with it a cool breeze as its warm sun left it. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. The soft sound of her sharp intake of breath shattered the peaceful silence as he slipped his hand into her back pocket. His fingers cupped her cheek, finding warmth and solace in their position. His other arm wrapped itself around her, draping over her shoulder and his head rested atop hers. She nuzzled into his bosom and his breathing slowed. He began to hum. The vibrations in his throat and from behind his lips consumed her. She was lost in his melody for the last time in a long time.

They laid still for what seemed like forever and, it was only for moment, but he could have sworn he could hear the infinite whispers of Kate's carelessly open mind; they were so close**_. _**

Later that night, a moan of approval escaped from her lips as he brought her even closer, shielding her from the night's sharp bite. He could feel the arrhythmia of her heart beneath his palm as he cupped her breast. His teeth grazed her neck, he could feel her pulse beneath his curious tongue as he traced patterns of her tender skin. His hands moved from her chest: one held her head, his fingers exploring its unique shape that he'd held a thousand times before; the other held her back, bringing her into him. The irregular beat of her heart paced itself with his steady rhythm. Her fingers were sprawled across his back, her nails digging in deeper as his teeth teased her; daring to break the surface. These were nothing but empty taunts.

The biting moved to kissing: gentle imprints on the surface of her being. The panting and internal moaning were silenced when his lips reached hers. Interlocked, their lips found each other's until his cold fingers interrupted. He stroked her collar bone, instigating yet another sharp intake of breath. They found their way to the buttons of her shirt. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered sweet nothings.

He begged for her permission – quite the gentleman. Her grant was breathy and sensual. His fingers fiddled with buttons. He worked his way through them and his hands moved around back, where he fumbled with the clasp of her bra and his lips on her ever tender skin danced upon her chest. They danced for a long time as his awkward hands struggled with the final hook.

His head rested, exasperated and embarrassed, on her chest, laughing nervously. She laughed too and, even in its breathy manner, it was the most beautiful sound to ever touch his ears. He wasn't worried he would never hear that sound again. He didn't think he had to be.

* * *

In the days after that night, they had been for coffee. Her eyes didn't hold all that they had in previous nights. They looked sad and empty: void of the slightest shimmer of content. Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. She stared right through him. Her eyes were dark and she looked as if she lacked purpose.

"Did I they put in depresso instead of espresso, Beckett?" Even he couldn't laugh, though he tried. It left his throat as a feeble cough.

She absent-mindedly took a sip from her coffee. The awkward silence only broke when she set down her mug and took a deep breath. Her chest rose and her eyes rested. A few seconds later she exhaled, her face relaxed and her hands loosened their grip on her cup. She nervously wiped them down on her jeans and reached across the table to place her hands on his.

Her thumbs caressed his knuckles and his face aged with worry, his bright blue eyes dimming as he watched a tear roll down her cheek, leaving a damp trail of desperation in its wake. As if in slow motion, he watched it fall from her angled chin to the wooden surface of their table. The liquid sorrow burst as it landed, staining the wood as it did.

He could see her lips moving but, distracted by her falling tears, all he heard her say was "pregnant".

He gasped and the fell silent almost instantly. He jerked his hands away from hers and ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of how to react.

"Rick, I'm so sorry," she cried, "I don't know how this happened."

But her words didn't process. His mind was flying from the sex of the baby to its favourite color, sports team, band and then to their first thanksgiving, first steps, first words.

"Castle!" Kate hissed.

"Pregnant!"

"No, Rick, I – I thought I wa-," it was then that she had to get up and leave.

"No, Becke – Kate, wait!"

He fumbled around in the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a twenty, leaving it on their table and ran after her. When he got to the car she was sitting in the driver's seat, crying.

"Kate, please don't cry. It's okay."

His hand rested on her thigh and the other went to wipe her tear stained cheeks.

"It's not okay," she mumbled as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Come here."

He pulled a tissue from his jacket pocket and wiped her eyes for her. He kissed her forehead and rested her head on his shoulder and let her cry.

Eventually, she lifted her head from the space between his neck and his shoulder and pulled away from him. She slunk comfortably into the driver's seat and tucked wisps of her loose hair behind her ears. She looked into his eyes: they bore into his soul.

"Castle – Rick. I thought I was pregnant, but I'm not."

"That's okay, Kate. It's okay. We'll try again." He suggested, his voice breaking at the end. How long would it be until she would want to?

"No," she interrupted his inner monologue.

"No? What do you mean?"

"We – I can't."

"I see people have kids on TV all the time, it's not that hard, Kate!"

In his attempts to make light of the situation, the night sky only darkened.

"I'm not kidding, Rick. I can't because..."

"Because what? You can tell me, Kate."

A wave of gloom washed over her, engulfing her. Everything about her now exerted an unhappiness that could never to be cured. She looked as if she was in mourning.

"I have cancer."

She was mourning.

Herself.

* * *

_"Katherine Houghton Castle. Previously Katherine Houghton Beckett. She was my hear t and soul. She was the sun, the stars and the moon. Detective Beckett, my lady, was my muse. She was extraordinary and she will continue to be. Rest In Peace, my love." - _**Richard Castle**

_"Kate was the centre of the precinct and New York City's own hero. Not only that but she was great friend to us all at the 12th precinct and she will forever be a part of this team." _- **Capt. Victoria Gates**

_"Beckett was my best friend. She had my back and I can guarantee she would have had yours. I'd seen her go through a lot and this last battle was her toughest. Although she may not be here now, I can tell you she won that battle the way she wanted to." _- **Det. Javier Esposito **

_"There was more to Beckett than just solving crimes and serving justice. She was loving and caring and loyal. Even when I let her down, she had my back." _- **Det. Kevin Ryan**

_"Kate Beckett was a wonderful woman and I couldn't ask for a better friend. She will forever be in my heart." _- **Dr Lanie Parish**

**_A/N 2 - muahahahahahaha, honestly I wasn't going to kill her off but then I thought nah, I've never killed anyone off before so why not_**


End file.
